H20: A new trio is here :
by Eloise Lawrence
Summary: Rikki Chadwick is the new girl to The Gold Coast. How will she cope?
1. The Trip

Disclaimer: Hi. I do not own H20: Just Add Water I only own this plot! :)

My new H20: Just add water story

In the following chapters Emma, Cleo and Rikki are not mermaids yet and Zane is still mean and ash hasn't arrived yet and Lewis is just a friend but don't worry Clewis , Zikki and Emash will be in the story, just a bit later on.

It was a cold rainy saturday and for Rikki Chadwick a new adventure was about to start.

They, Rikki and her father Terry had been travelling for over 3 hours in their small, blue car.

Rikki was seated in the back of the vechile and her father in the front.

Her petite body snuggled up under a blanket, while her head was resting on the rain dropped window.

Her eyes were wide open looking at her surroundings even though there was not much to see. Trees.

"Are we nearly there Terry" Rikki asked her father in hope that the awnser would be yes.

"Not yet sweety, 60 miles left" he awnsered in a tired voice.

Rikki's head fell back down pushing her blonde, curly hair against the window.

' Sigh ' Rikki was tired but, she was so eager to get there that she just coudn't seem to keep her eyes closed, the longest period being a few minutes.

There small blue car was clean and tidy and was racing along the motorway at 60 miles per hour, which is quite fast for Terry.

Terry loves going fast but gets worried when he travelles with Rikki so, he normally goes slower. However on this particular ocassion he was bursting for the toilet and something to eat.

Rikki had managed to close her eyes, she was not asleep just resting.

Until a swift turn in the car awoke Rikki and she jolted to the other side of the car.

The car halted to a stop.

" Terry?!" Rikki asked to see if her father was still concious.

" Rikki!!, what have i told you about wearing your seatbelt!!" he yelled

" Dad i'm sorry it was only for a little while it was digging in to my chest" she pleaded.

" Not good enough, that could have been a serious accident" he awnsered.

" I'm sorry dad. So what happened?"

" Nothing happened Rikki i simply saw a space at the side of the road and i needed a rest" he said looking back on the road.

" Oh" she followed his eyes on to the road.

Terry pulled the lock on the door and swung the door open.

Slowly Terry swirved his legs out of the car and went for a walk along the side of the road.

" Where are we, just another motorway. Do you no where your going dad?" Rikki said quietly to herself.

She waited for her dad to get just far enough away so she could reach in the front to look at the map.

"C89?" she said.

She looked up at her dad he seemed paronoid and angry, pacing up and down.

When he seemed to have gained control of himself again he took a big jump up in the air and a smile spread across his face, this made Rikki smile too.

Terry started walking back to the car, with a look on his face as if he had a plan.

He started walking faster and then he broke into a run.

" Are you alright dad?"

" Yes Rikki, thank you. Lets go!" he said with a happy tone to his voice

" Ok, yeh lets go!"

Rikki sat back down in her seat this time without the blanket.

" Why aren't we going dad?" she asked sitting forward to make eye contact.

" Well Rikki, SEATBELT!! he shouted at her.

" Oh ok" she awnsered as she quickly went back to her seat and clipped herself in.

" Good, lets go"

Terry started the car almost straight away and took off back on to the motorway.

Within a few hours, Terry and Rikki had arrived at the place they have only dreamed of coming to. The Gold Coast.

" Rikki, Rikki we are here" Terry said as he looked at Rikki while standing there poking her.

Rikki slowly opened her eyes and then jumped up in the air.

" What we are here!" she laughed as she pushed her dad out of the car nearly making him fall to the ground.

She bounced around a little before she noticed where she was.

" What where are we you said we were here!" she turned and looked at her dad with a angry expression on her face.

" We are here in the Gold Coast just not at the house. I needed to stop for a toilet break and a snack" he said with a smirk.

" Oh ok, well off you go then" she laughed as she and Terry walked to the cafe pushing each othere around.

" Wow this place is nice" she said sarcastically.

" Rikki, shut it"

They sat at a table, it was small squashing and dirty.

" Ew"

" Hi. We will have two full american breakfasts please"

" Sure. Whatever" the waiter said not even bothering to write it down.

" To go" Rikki added quickly.

" Yeh"

They looked at each other.

After they had eaten and gone to the toilets which, were simple discusting, they hit the road with only 20 minutes until they arrived at there new house.

It was over looking a lake that lead out to the dock where the boats are kept.

Rikki was so excited.

She had opened her window and had her head sticking out it had gone a funny colour. I guess from the wind. Her hair was now windswept and she had a bug in her mouth.

" Ewwww!" she said as she pulled the fly from her lip.

" Haha" her father lauged hitting the steering wheel with a playful punch.

" Not funny dad!" Rikki laughed.

They laughed and sang the whole way to there house, playing the music very loud so the car was nearly jumping of the ground.

" And here we are!" Terry said while he pulled up on his new driveway.

" Wow" Rikki said excitedly.

Rikki looked at her dad a huge smile spreading across her face.

" Here you go" he laughed as he chucked her the keys to the house.

Rikki ran up the medium length driveway to her large white door.

It had stained glass windows on it and had a large gold knocker. It was shell - shaped.

Rikki calmed herself down before slowly putting the key in the lock.

Joined by her dad they opened the door together.

" Wow!!" they said. Mouths wide open hanging there.

They looked at each other and smiled.

So there you go my new H20: Just add water story. Please review on it, if you like or dislike.

I know this was mainly about the travelling and didn't have Emma, Cleo, Zane or Lewis in it. But if you like it the next chapter will be realeased and the story will start to unfold.


	2. The School

Disclamer: I do not own H20: Just Add Water I just own this plot . :)

Terry and Rikki have lived in their new house for 1 week exactly, Rikki had been counting.

All the rooms have been decorated and matched, they have matching carpets in every room.

The place is big and modern and is the perfect house for a 16 year old teenager.

" Good morning Terry" Rikki said sleepily. While walking down the stairs nearly tripping on her dressing gown belt.

" Woh. What happened to you?" he asked laughing

" Shut up dad i couldn't sleep" she laughed while giving him a playful punch on the arm.

She stopped hugging her dad after she realised what he was wearing.

She looked up at him making eye contact. She had never noticed how brown his eyes were.

" Where are you going dad?" she asked sounding concerned.

" Well Rikki ... Me and you are going to look at you new school today remember? In 20 minutes!" he covered his ears waiting for the loud noise she was about to make.

" WHAT !!" she screamed.

He smirked in her face.

" Better run aye Rikki"

But before he had even finished his sentenced she was half way up the stairs running to the bathroom.

" Damn, damn DAMN!. Why didn't you wake me?" she shouted down the stairs while turning the shower nob and closing the curtain.

" Well sweety i didn't want to wake you" he shouted back.

" Yeh Yeh" she shouted as she slammed the bathroom door.

Rikki took of her dressing gown and PJ's and shoved them in a pile on the floor. She jumped in the shower pulling the shower curtain too.

She washed herself and then turned the shower nob to stop the water running out.

" 10 minutes!" Terry shouted up the stairs as he walked past into the kitchen to wash up his coffee cup and cereal bowl.

Rikki meanwhile, had got out of the shower, dryed herself and had got dressed.

She brushed her blonde curly hair and put it up into a pony tail.

She quickly put on some blue mascara and blue shimmery eye - liner to match her light blue eyes.

She ran the water in the sink and placed her toothbrush in the stream of it.

Meanwhile with Terry, he had put some toast on and had made Rikki a glass of pure orange juice.

Rikki had stopped brushing her teeth and spat out the last of her mouthwash.

" Done." she said calming down.

She ran down the stairs and she saw Terry opening the door.

" Ready" She said running out the house.

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

" Rikki we have 5 minutes your drink is over there and your toast is about to pop" he said while pointing to the toaster and with that the toast popped out.

" Wow good timing Terry" she laughed walking in to the kitchen.

After she had finished her orange juice and toast she walked over to the door and watched her father Terry cleaning out the car.

" Ready now Terry" she called.

" Sure thing honey"

She laughed as she ran down to the car.

She jumped in and slammed the car door shut.

" Lets go daddy" she said pleadingly.

" Were on a role" he laughed.

Terry started the car and within 15 minutes they were at Rikki's new school. Gold Coast High School.

Rikki was going in to year 10. She hated her old school she was known as a loaner.

Well not anymore.

Everyone at Gold Coast had obviosly already gone to their classes. Rikki wasn't going to her classes to day. It was a Friday and she was just looking around. She started on Monday.

" Lets go honey"

" Ok honey" she replied sarcastically.

They walked slowly to the reception taking in the veiw around, all the different class rooms and grass areas.

" Looks nice Rikki" he said looking at his daughters bright blue eyes.

" Yeh i suppose it does" she said looking at him then back at the school.

The door opened from the reception.

" Hi" said the voice startinling Rikki and Terry.

" Woh, you scared me" Rikki said staring at the girl in front of her.

" Sorry" replied the girl.

" A new friend aye" Terry said leaning to his daughter and giving her a peck on the cheek.

" I'll be in side talking to the head"

" Oh ok. She's just inside she'll be waiting for you" The girl replied.

Rikki stared at the girl as she spoke to her father as if he was her friend.

The girl had long blonde hair it was straight unlike her's. She had a blue top on and some jeans. She was holding a notepad.

The girl turned back around and looked at Rikki staring at her clothes.

" I no there not the best clothes in the world but there fine for school" she laughed.

" Yeh i guess" Rikki said staring right into her blue eyes.

She seemed nice.

" Well i'm Emma, Emma Gilbert"

Rikki just stared at her.

" Hello, earth to Rikki" she said waving her hands just in front of her eyes.

" Sorry what?"

Emma laughed.

" It's ok Rikki i'll be your friend" she said putting her arms around her shoulders and pulling her towards the door.

" It's ok Rikki, i won't bite" she laughed.

" It's ok" Rikki said while taking her arm of her shoulder. " I can find my own way around, so you can go" Rikki replied looking straight into her eyes with a smirk.

" Cya" she said leaving Emma standing there.

" Rikki, wait up!" she souted.

There you go the second chapter. I need atleast 3 reviews on these chapters before i update with chapter 3. So please hurry and review. x


	3. Three new friends

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with H20: Just add water.

Chapter 3

Emma Gilbert ran after Rikki.

As Rikki got to the door she stopped and turned to look at Emma.

" What? " she asked with a annoyed tone to her voice.

" I am going to be showing you around so, you have to stick with me ok? " she said not even out of breath.

" Yeh ok whatever " she replied not paying attention.

" Shall we go in then " she asked holding the door open.

_Emma's mind_

_I dont think she means to be like this. It's hard being the new kid i guess, she'll come around._

_I'll introduce her to Lewis and Cleo at lunch she'll sure loosen up then._

_Well here goes time to show Rikki Chadwick around._

_Good luck me i could have a new friend in no time._

_Rikki's mind_

_Ok, here goes._

_I don't mean to sound rude it's just i'm new and she seems like one of those perfect nerdy, but athletic types who does everything that the teachers tell them to do._

_Just the kind i don't want to be seen with._

_I guess i could be wrong, i'll give her ago she might be really popular for all i no._

_Come on Rikki be nice shes kind to you. You don't want to be a loaner again do you? No._

_Lets go!!_

Rikki looked into her perfect blue eyes as she, Emma, held the door open for her.

" Ok then lets go " Rikki said kind of exciteldly.

" Ok then Rikki! Welcome to your new school. "

_Emma's mind_

_See i knew she'd come around._

_Rikki's mind_

_See that wasn't to hard._

Emma walked in with Rikki following right behind her.

" Ok would you like to say bye to your dad and you can spend the rest of the day with me " Emma asked with a hopeful look to her face.

" With you, going to your classes and hanging in lessons? no thanks " Rikki replied wondering why she even asked her that question.

" No Rikki don't be silly, we wont go to classes we'll hang around at break and lunch and then during classes we'll wonder round " she laughed.

" Oh ok, well sure that could be fun i guess "

" Of course it will "

Emma walked over to the door and knocked 3 times.

' Come in ' called from inside.

" Just to let you know me and Rikki will be off "

And with that she walked over to Rikki and they walked to the direction of the lunch hall.

The bell rang 4 times and then the sound of an earth quake came. Of course it wasn't it was the sound of the kids running for there break food.

" Quick out of the way " Emma said while pulling Rikki out of the way of where she knew, would be the crowd of students running.

" Ok, thanks " Rikki said thankfully giving Emma a huge smile.

Emma smiled back with a " no prob "

" Now the fun begins "

Emma started heading for the Hall where everyone was sitting.

Rikki looked at her, rolled her eyes and then followed.

Emma was quickly joined by Rikki by her side.

" Ok so this is the hall where we eat " Emma said while holding her arms in the air like it was her heaven.

" Ok, i kinda guessed " Rikki laughed.

" Do you want something to eat? " Emma asked

" No thanks "

" Ok i'll be back in a minute stay here "

" Yeh Yeh "

Rikki got bored of waiting so decided to take a walk around the school by herself.

She turned to where she had made her way into the hall and headed that way.

_Rikki's mind_

_No point in waiting. I'll go exploring._

Rikki smiled and stormed over to the door.

She walked around looking at all the bulletin boards, paintings and noticings.

' Wack! '

" Watch it " Rikki said with a sharp tone. Stareing the girl straight in the eye.

" Oh sorry. " She said with a pleading look.

There was a awkward silence.

Rikki looked at the floor, while the girl and the boy stood looking at each other.

" Well it's been a pleasure being hit by you but i better be off now. Cyaz . " Rikki said.

Rikki waved her hand at them and walked off head held high.

" Wow! " The boy stated.

" What do you mean 'wow'? " she awnsered a little upset.

" She's scary " he said laughing.

They started to walk off.

" She's just new i guess, doesn't know where she's going "

" Well she's going the wrong way.

Back at the canteen, Emma had got into a panick as she had lost Rikki.

" Oh god, Oh god. Rikki?!, Rikki?! Where are you? " She shouted round the canteen.

" Oh good " Emma saw Cleo and Lewis and ran over to them.

" Oh hi Em aint seen you " Cleo said hugging her friend.

" Hi Cleo Lewis, have you seen Rikki? " she said panicking.

" Calm down Emma " Lewis said " Breath. What did she look like? "

" Blonde, curly hair, quite small a little bit rude. " she said while holding her fingers up while counting them.

" Oh yh, we just bumped into a rude new girl " he laughed.

" Lewis! Yeh we bumbed into her but she wasn't rude she headed towares Miriams ' club ' "

" What?! Oh no "

Emma ran off down the corrider towards the doors to the rest of the school.

Cleo and Lewis looked at each other and ran after her.

They got to Miriam's section of the school.

" Who are you? Little girl, lost" Miriam laughed.

" No i got bored so im wondering round, not that it's any of your buisness " Rikki said sarcastically looking straight into her eyes.

" Well this is my section so of you go back to your caravan and get travelling again " Miriam and her gang laughed.

" Your section? Well what a shame i didn't no " she looked around " Bit shabby aint it! Needs some spritzing up. Oh well i better be off dont want to be around 'Miriam's section' now do i "

Sarcastically said by Rikki.

" No. Whats your name? "

" Rikki. "

Laughter.

" Isn't that a boys name " she laughed " I'm Miriam "

" Oh i thought that was the name of this shabby little room, oh i was wrong it was the name of he shabby little gir - "

" Rikki!! " Emma shouted down the corridor.

" Oh hi Em "

" Let's go"

They walked off.

Miriam and Rikki giving each other evils.

" Rikki stop it! "

" Fine "

She looked in front of her to see the girl and boy she bumped into earlier.

" Oh not you again. Following me are you? "

" What? Rikki, this is Cleo and Lewis " Emma said a little shocked.

" Oh "

" Hi " " Hey " Cleo and Lewis said waving.

The bell rang.

" Well we better be off " Emma said pointing backwards.

" Yh same " Cleo said staring at Rikki.

" See you to at lunch then. Bye " Lewis said dragging Cleo away.

" You met them? Ayway why did you run off like that, you scared me? " Emma said angrily.

" What! You took ages and then you dissapeared i got 'scared' Not " Rikki replied sticking up for herself.

" Sorry " Emma said.

Byron walked up to her.

" Oh hi Em "

" Oh Byron didn't see you there. " Emma said blushing and flirting.

Rikki thought to herself . _Well don't they fancy each other. I might set them up._

Rikki smiled.

" Ok then we'll be off " Rikki said pulling Emma away.

" Bye Byron " Emma said in a very girly voice.

" Yh bye " Rikki said pulling her away.

" Well, well what have we here " Rikki asked laughing.

" Dont know what you mean " Emma said staring down the corrider to check for teachers.

" What you looking for? " Rikki asked, " Byron, if thats what his called."

Emma grabbed Rikki and pulled her into the toilets. " No i'm not looking for Byron and yes that is his name and, before you say it i do not have feelings for him" Emma panicked looking at a pimple apperaing.

" Yeh, yeh what ever "

Emma looked at Rikki smiled and said " Come on lets go "

Rikki just stared at her and smiled.

Emma dodged Rikki's comments that she was about to pursue and walked out.

Rikki rolled her eyes before following her out.

" Took your time " Emma smirked.

" Yeh " Rikki laughed before walking off.

Emma realised " Rikki! Wait! "

2 hours had passed and it was the end of school.

Emma and Rikki were waiting out the back of the school for Cleo as she always goes home this way while she tries to dodge all the teachers who give her detention.

There was a large grey door surrounded by fences.

They had put them there while Cleo was on holiday so she didn't no that she would be locked out.

Emma however did.

" When will she be here? " Rikki asked impatiently.

" In a minute i promise " Emma asked staring at the grey door hoping for Cleo to appear anytime soon.

Just then Cleo opened the door and and came out followed by Lewis.

" Well, well what have we here " Rikki laughed.

" Shut up Rikki " Emma looked dissapointed. " Nothing is going on"

" Cleo! " Emma shouted.

Then she ran over to Cleo while Rikki stayed at the wall watching.

" Emma hi" Cleo said awkwardly.

" Yeh Hi " Lewis said.

" What are you two doing " Emma asked just like she was a teacher.

" Nothing! What are you doing here? " Cleo asked angrily.

" Well i know you always come this way because you always drag me with you and i also knew that they put these gates up when you were on holiday so i brought Rikki round here to wait for you and to get you out so you didn't get locked out here but obviouslly you dont need me at all. " Emma said angrily but dissapointed.

" Emma. I brought Lewis round here because he wanted to see Kate, you know the goth who is always stuck round here snogging Max, And thanks for the thought Emma but if it was locked how you get here? " Cleo replied.

" I said to the office i need to show Rikki the back and why not to go there. "

" Oh well Lewis, Kate clearly isn't here and Max either so you should go and Emma lets go get Rikki " Cleo said looking at her smiling.

" Ok Cleo! " Emma said exitedly. " Wait what do you mean lets go get her "

" From her class or somewhere because she's clearly not here with us. "

" She's over there. " Emma said pointing at Rikki looking at her phone by the wall.

" Emma i'm going " Rikki shouted.

Rikki walked away from the gate and down the path that leads to the front of the school.

" Rikki! Wait! " Emma called.

Emma and Cleo ran over to the gate which Rikki had been holding.

" Rikki! " They called.

Rikki turned around saw them locked in and opened the gate.

" Hi Rikki sorry for being so long. Do you have to be somewhere ? " Emma asked.

" No i got bored "

" Oh Ok "

" Hey im Cleo. Met earlier. "

" Oh Yeh you gave me a bruise " She said harshly.

" Rikki! "

" It's ok Em. Yeh i'm sorry about that. Hey why dont we go to the mall. We can grab a lift with Kim. "

" Yh ok Rikki? " Emma asked.

" Yeh ok, Whos Kim ? "

" My Lil Sis " Cleo replied.

" Come on lets go " Emma said running off " Your dads there "

" DAD!! "

" Oh Hey Cleo. Hey Emma and ... "

" Rikki shes new " Cleo said.

" Yeh Hey " Rikki said looking in the car.

" So where you get the car ? "

" Rikki! A garage now shut it " Emma said quickly.

Cleo's dad looked confused.

" O... K? "

" Oh hey Kimmy " He said changing subject.

" Kim dad Kim. I'm walking Bye . "

" Bye "

Cleo opened the back doors.

" Ok guys jump in " She said.

All three girls laughed and jumped in the car.

Review. xxxxx


	4. The car trip

Disclaimer: I do not own H20: Just add water

Chapter 4

All three girls had got in the car with Mr. Sertori. Rikki was on the far right, Cleo in the middle and Emma on the left.

The girls were laughing as Mr. Sertori ( Cleo's dad ) was telling the girls jokes.

They stopped off at a petrol station.

" What's happening " Cleo said as her dad pulled the car over to the side.

" Don't worry Cleo i'm just getting some petrol were nearly out " he replied.

Cleo's dad climbed out of the car which he thought he had turned off.

" Well girls when we get to the mall what shops do we want to go to?? " Cleo asked trying to loosen the girls awkward silence.

" Well, i think we should go to Beach Galore! " Emma stated.

" Yeh but thats a swim shop and i .. well i ... dont swim " Cleo said looking at the floor of the car while twidling her fingers.

" Yeh you might not Cleo but i do i have a big and i meen big competition coming up this weekend and i need a new swimsuit, this is the perfect time " Emma said being a bit angry at Cleo.

" Well it's a waste of my time Emma and i dont want to " Cleo mumbled still looking at the floor.

Emma and Cleo started fighting.

Mr sertori didn't hear he was in a fight of his own, The petrol man asked for extra money as Mr. Sertori had kids with him. Who does that??

Rikki was watching the handbreak in the car as she didn't want to get involved.

Suddenly she slowly saw it come up.

" What the hell " She muttered to herself.

Emma and Cleo didn't hear.

" Erm... guy's ... guy's GUY'S!! " Rikki shouted at the girls.

" What ?? " They both shouted back at the same time.

" The car it's moving "

" What?? "

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

The car started rolling and rolling towards the petrol shop.

" AHHHHHH " Cleo screamed.

" AHHHHHH " Emma screamed.

" GIRLS!! " Mr Sertori screamed. " Help them save the girls!! " he shouted as he ran towards the car but got pulled out the way by a citizen nearby.

All the people had got out their cars. One had called an ambulance. One a police man, And one a firengine.

All the citenzens watched as the girls rolled towards the shop screaming.

" Omg! were going to die!! " Cleo screamed.

" I love you guys so much! " Emma screamed.

Rikki however had unclipped her seatbelt.

" What the ! "

" RIKKI!! "

Rikki jumped out of her seat and into the front seats.

She was pulling at the handbreak trying desperately to pull it up.

They were getting closer and closer to the shop and all the people started screaming.

The rescue teams arrived and ran towards the car.

Cleo and Emma hugged each other and cried.

Rikki didn't flinch but was terrified as she got to the bottom of the handbreak and switched a button unexpectedly. It stopped it.

The car halted to a stop as quickly as you could say 'stop'.

Rikki went flying through the front window.

Emma and Cleo screamed.

The police and hospital staff ran over to Rikki.

Mr Sertori ran to get Emma and Cleo out.

They were fine.

Rikki was aswell she had landed on a beanbag.

Emma and Cleo had some scratch's but mainly just the shock of the accident so they only had to stay in the hospital for 1 day.

Meanwhile with Rikki, they had found out that her arms protected her head from serious injury and that there was no serious damage except a few bruises, scratches and some shock.

They did not no if she had concussion. She had just said that she had a headache.

No serious injury.

2 days later.

Emma and Cleo were sitting in the juicenet cafe with Lewis and half there school around them, asking how they survived such a crazy accident.

They awnsered everyones questions.

Then they made every one silent.

" Look, the one question your all asking us is how did we survive and the awnser to that is Rikki "

Everyone. " Huh? "

" Yeh Rikki was the one who saved us instead of ... " Cleo started.

" hiding under the car seat screaming and crying she jumped into the front of the car and pulled up the handbreak. Basically saving our lives and to this day now she is still in hospital and we are about to go see her now so if any of you want to come and tell her how fab she is" Emma finished.

" Yeh come on lets go "

Emma, Cleo and Lewis followed by half their class walked out the hospital.

At the hospital.

" Hello, were here to see Rikki Chadwick the hero " Emma said to the hospital receptionist.

" Room 127 but you cant all go in "

" Oh well how many ?? " Cleo asked

" Two "

" What?? " They screamed.

They discussed it for a bit.

They all walked off down the corridor as they had decided to go in 2 at a time.

" OH NO WAIT!! " The receptionist shouted.

" Yes " Emma said as she turned around.

" She's been dismissed "

" What do you mean dismissed " Cleo asked.

" Thanks, " Emma said to the receptionist while pulling Cleo away. " It means she was let out "

" And shes been taken home " Lewis finished her sentece.

" Well were off then well catch her later." Max said.

Max was a classmate of Cleo and Emma. Lewis didn't like him. No one knew why he just did.

Max only cared about himself and to be honest there was a big party on at the beach that he really wanted to go to. So he went.

They all left.

Emma, Cleo and Lewis went back to the juicenet were they bumped into Rikki.

" Omg!! Rikki?? " Cleo shouted while hugging her tight.

" Are you alright Rikki ?" Emma asked.

" Yeh i'm fine "

Rikki told them all about what had been going on with her.

2 hours later.

" Hey how about we go and finish that trip to the mall " Cleo laughed.

" Sounds great " Rikki said.

" Erm .. Rikki are you sure i mean you had a really big ordeal and i dont want you to have a attack or something over the tradgedy. " Emma said panicking in her normal way.

" Emma, im f..i..n..e and i dont need you to look after me. I'm not a baby and i'm not traumatized so please lay off " Rikki said getting frustrated.

" Wow " Lewis said.

" What? " Emma asked.

" Huh? " Rikki asked.

" W..h..a..t? " Cleo asked upset as she thougth Lewis had fallen for the tuff girl.

" I mean you had a car crash and your not hurt, traumatized nothing. That is so brave, so cool, so fab, so "

" Lewis shut up " Rikki said interuppting him.

" Shes back " Emma laughed.

Cleo laughed along with Emma and Lewis and Rikki stood leaning on the door smiling at her new friends for ever.

_Rikki's mind_

_Wow! I have the most wonderful 3 friends anyone could ask for_

Rikki stood there and the joined in with the group laughing.

So thats it please Review!!


	5. The greeting

Chapter 4

Rikki was at home with her dad.

He was in the kitchen cooking dinner and looking out the window and Rikki was sitting on the sofa resting.

" mmmmmmmmmmmm " Rikki moaned.

" What was that Rikki? " Terry asked.

" Oh nothing dad im just tired "

" Oh sweety are you sure? "

" Yes dad im sure " Rikki replied a little annoyed at her dads persistence.

" Ok Rikki only asking " he said holding his arms up in the air like, Sacrificing himself.

She laughed " I no dad but you ask me that every time i do something "

" Oh really " he laughed as he came into the room and started tickling her to death.

" Stop it stop it now! " she said while laughing and trying to wriggle away.

Rikki and Terry were having a play fight on the sofa and didnt notice that Gemima had crept in the door.

" OH MY GOD!! " she shouted.

They just stared at her not knowing who she was.

" Excuse me? " he asked.

" Who are you and why are you in our house "

Laughed.

They laughed along with her.

" Not funny! " she shouted.

They stoped laughing and stared.

" Ok sir! " Terry said holding his arm up to sulute her.

" Excuse me? "

Rikki and Terry laughed.

" Well you must be Terry and might i say Rikki here might be a little annoyed with you because you are burning her food " She said with a smirk.

" What oh shit "

" LANGUAGE!! " she shouted " Rikki is only over there young man so watch your mouth "

" I'm 16 god! "

Terry had been in the kitchen turned off the the oven, chucked away the food and came back to the living room.

" So who are you and why are you here " Terry said joining his daughter on the sofa.

" Excuse me ! I am Rikki's therapist! She had a serious injury and needs councilling to get her through it " She exclaimed.

" Now " looking at Rikki " You need bed rest, liquid foods and lots of counciling to get you through this now illl make you dinner you go to bed up in your room Rikki! "

" Excuse me who the hell do you think you are? You just barge in here with out even knocking and burn my dads food and then think you can tell me i need councilling and expect me to listen to you! Well you got another thing coming lady i aint doing that i have plans. "

" Not anymore Terry go to the shops and ill take care of Rikki "

" Hah No thank you! " Rikki replied.

" Ok "

" What dad?? You dont even know the lady "

" Course he does hes met me before now come on bed "

Terry said his goodbyes and left out the back door.

Their house was ten minutes away from the shops so he wouldnt be long.

Gemima had taken Rikki upstairs and put her to bed.

Rikki had thought of a plan so decided to ' go to a sleep '.

She waited until Terry had gone and Gemima had gone and then got up out of bed.

She could see her dad he hadn't got very far as he was talking to a friend of theres like she knew he would.

She closed her door quietly, luckily she had the non squeaky floor boards.

After she closed her door she crept over to the window, opened it and then jumped down onto the porch.

She was squating there as down below her she could she Gemima looking around for her bag that Rikki had hidden.

" Hah loser " Rikki mumbled to herself.

She watched her from the porch forgetting that Gemima would be coming upstairs to check on her at any minute.

Rikki heard a group of people cheering. She looked and the were cheering at her. They probally knew she was sneaking out.

Gemima opened the back door and Rikki hid right at the back of the porch.

" Will you stop that awful noise, i have a girl upstairs fast asleep and she wont be very happy if she gets waken up by you. "

They looked at the porch and then looked at her again.

" Ok old women im sure your girls fast asleep yeh ok well whatever old mamma "

They pretended to walk away but hid behind a tree.

They signalled Rikki when she had gone inside and when she was going upstairs.

Rikki jumped off the porch and fell into the arms of Max. Max!!

The one whos self obsessed.

As soon as she was down and out of Max's arms she ran with him and his six mates.

" Hey, thanks "

" No prob babes " he replied. " Who's dat old witch ? "

" Oh my 'therepist' like i need one! "

" Ha yeh you a therepist funny story babes "

Rikki saw her dad walking away from the family friend.

" Oh hey guys i gotta go find someone. See you all laters. "

" Ok see ya "

Rikki ran off and left them for Gemima.

She caught up with her dad who was just about to go down the grass verge that seperates them from the real world.

" Heyy "

" What the . . Rikki?? "

" Oh yeh about that i really dont like her and anyway i have to meet Emma and Cleo and im not gonna blow it off for some old gal so i climbed out my window and onto the porch. Dont tell dad i know you dont like her either. "

" Oh well yeh i no she an old bag so ok Rik of you go ill cover for you back home i aint stopping you see ya, Love you "

And with that Rikki ran of to meet Emma and Cleo at the juicenet.

They decided to meet there because Rikki didnt no about the mall and all the stuff that goes along with it so she said the juicenet to be safe.

Rikki was walking along by herself until she got to the juicenet.

She arrived and Emma and Cleo had just come out.

" Rikki! " Emma shouted.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

" Em, hi Rikki where you been we were about to send a search party "

They walked over to her.

" Sorry guys the wicked witch of the gold coast turned up as my therapest "

" Oh ok " Emma said.

" Lets go then " Cleo added.

" Ok "

They walked off to the mall.

When they arrived.

" This is your mall? " Rikki said shocked.

" Yeh course why? " Emma replied.

" Wow! "

Cleo laughed.

" Ok babes where first? " Cleo asked as they walked into the big large doors to the mall.

Heaven for any girl.

" O heyy " Emma said.

" Huh? "

" Byron

" Oh well come on then Rikki, well be in chicks house Em " Cleo said as her and Rikki started to walk off.

" No wait i was only saying "

" Yeh "

" Course "

They laughed.

After 2 hours of shopping the girls got smoothies and were on there way out.

When Cleo bumped into someone.

She spilt her smoothy all over them.

Emma dropped her smoothy as she realised who it was.

" OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY " Cleo shouted.

" Really "

" Yeh Zane course "

" Well we'll see about that "

" What do you mean? " Cleo said shaking.

Zane was the bad guy of the town and no one got in his way.

Zane shouted at Cleo saying 'BOO!'. With the whole mall watching them.

Cleo jumped back and fell onto Em's spilt smoothy she slipped and grabbed Emma down with her they were both covered in Red goo.

" Oh my god woops didnt mean to scare you like that! Not!! " Zane laughed.

Zane and his friends stared walking away.

Rikki stopped him.

" What's the matter with you ass hole "

" Excuse me ?? "

" Rikki dont! " Cleo and Emma said while getting up.

" No. Who do you think you are? Acting all hard and tuff when we all know its just an act. Well lets see how you like it aye "

Rikki took of the top of her smoothy and poured it all over Zane.

" Oh ... My ... God!! " Everyone screamed with terror of what he was going to do!

" Whats the matter is the tuff guy all upset well now lets see how you feel in the goo "

She pushed him into the goo that Cleo and Emma had been covered in. He slipped and fell over sliding every where.

" Woops didnt meen to do that. No actually i did. You Prick! "

She waved at him leaving him in the mall covered with goo and her, Cleo and Emma ran out.

" Oh My God! "

" Rikki that was amazing "

" Yeh good job "

" Thats what im here for "

They walked away laughing.


	6. The revenge

Chapter 6

Rikki, Cleo and Emma had made there way back to the juicenet. Laughing and talking about what Rikki had done to Zane and told her all the possible ways he could get revenge!

However she wasn't worried.

With Zane.

" Oh My God! "

" Mate you ok? Want some towels or something "

" NO! I am going home! "

" Ok mate! "

Zane walked out leaving all his friends and followers laughing at him in the mall.

Although he was angry and annoyed at this new girl he was secretly very impressed as he to this very day has never been awnsered back to by a girl. Especially a new one.

" I have got to find her "

Meanwhile back at the Juicenet.

Laughed.

" Ha yeh he will be soo annoyed with you "

" Yeh ok i've got the picture " Rikki said annoyed as thats all they could talk about. What she did to Zane.

" Sorry but it was so cool no one has ever stuck up for me like that before!"

" Yeh ok! i get it now please shut up!! " She shouted.

Everyone was staring at them.

Emma looked at everyone and smiled a little embarrissed.

" Rikki?! "

" Sorry but thats all you two go on about. I mean i get it no one has ever done that but as far as im concerned i always stick up for my friends and i have always been a fiesty, un patient girl and it's not about to change just because i moved here "

" Ok so guys what did we get? " Cleo asked trying to change the subject.

" Oh guys i erm gotta go cya " Rikki said awkwardly.

" Oh well ok your clothes Rikki! "

" Can you look after them i cant have the theripest finding out ive been shopping? "

" Oh ok Rikki ill keep them here "

Rikki walked out of the juicenet and walked down on to the peer.

She sat down and dipped her feet in the water ( she isnt a mermaid yet )

She sighed and leaned on her elbow.

" Oh look Zane aint that that girl who soaked you with smoothy ? "

" Oh yeah it is Zane!"

" Ok guys i think ill pay her a unsespected visit with my juice "

Zane walked over to Rikki and poked her on the back.

She saw him and all his friends around her.

" What do you want ? " She said while getting up and staring him right in the eyes.

" Well just to say this .. " He signalled for his friend Nate to pour it.

He poured the smoothy all over Rikki.

" OMG!! "

" Oh sorry didnt see you there "

When Nate poured it over Rikki what he didn't know was that Max and his mates were standing there watching him.

" Oi Natey "

" Oh hey Maxey " Nate said in a scared little boy kind of voice.

" What do you think your doing to my friend here ? "

" Oh shes your friend ? " he said scared.

" Nate dont get so scared im only saying " And with that he pushed Nate into the water and he grabbed on to his other friends pulling him in with him.

" Touch her again and there'll be trouble "

Max grabbed Rikki's arm and pulled her away with him.

" You alright ? "

" Yeh i guess whats your n -- "

" OMG! Rikki what happened?? " Emma shouted across the juicenet to which everyone in their looked at her.

" Oh my erm ... MAX?? "

" Max! so thats your name ? "

" Yeh well Zane poured it over her on the peer "

" Yeh so guys im going to take my clothes now and go home and get cleaned up. And of course think of my revenge "

" Revenge! Rikki it will go on for ever if you keep doing it back to him "

" Yeh well See ya "

They waved goodbye and Rikki ran home.

With Zane he was very impressed that Rikki could look after herself and wasn't a scared little girl, but jealous because he knew if your friends with Max no one can get near you.

At home with Rikki.

Rikki went to her front door but saw her dad up at her window signalling her to climb through the bathroom window.

'Why' she asked.

He just pointed at it.

He knew what he was talking about as she had forgotten about Gemima.

As soon as Rikki walked away and got to the garage which she would need to climmb on to get to the window she saw Gemima open the door.

She jumped into the bush as Gemima would spot her other wise.

" Gemima i told you shes in the bathroom " Terry said.

Rikki could here him say this and now new why he wanted her to go there.

Rikki waited until Gemima went back in and then slung her bags onto the garage top.

It wasn't very high up and thats why Rikki knew her dad wanted her to go in that way.

She then pulled herself up onto the roof making a huge bang.

" Oh my! Terry what was that i'm going to look at the garage area and the bathroon window"

Rikki heard her say that and heard the door open.

She ran over to the window and pulled it up her dad had come in and helped her as he pretended it was locked before.

" Thanks dad " Rikki said as she swung her leg in and grabbed her bags.

She got them in just in time and shut the window so Gemima woudn't see.

" No problem. Ew why are you covered in goo. Look tell me later i told Gemima you didnt feel well so you went to the bathroom and well you need to get cleaned up! Oh shes coming and give me them bags "

He grabbed the bags and then chucked them in her room and slammed the door and jumped to close the bathroom door before Gemima got there.

" Shes in there and she says she wants you to go away "

" Well ok all you had to do was ask "

Gemima got her bags and left.

Terry opened the door. " Thank god shes gone "

" Yeh hopefully for ever "

" Well swwety im going now i have work. See ya "

He walked downstairs grabbed his bag and left.

Rikki had a shower and then had a show of all her clothes she brought.

She got changed into a jumper and jogging bottoms and went down stairs to her large sofa.

She collapessed and fell asleep.

2 hours had passed and she suddenly woke up and sprung from her seat. " Thats it that will be my revenge "

She got up and ran to the kitchen!!


	7. The fight

Hey guys,

Sorry about the wait, i wrote this chapter and then for some reason i didnt save it and i just gave up, but i got a review asking what was happening and decided to get off my bum and write it again. Its not as good as the first time i wrote it but Who cares?!

OOO and thanks so much to all of you who revieved after my note it means a lot to know what people think.

Ok here goes i hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own H20: Just add water.

The Fight

Rikki had spent many hours searching through her kitchen to find things she could use to get her revenge on Zane for getting her all wet and sticky on the peer.

She had had a lot of fun after making things and using them all morning on Zane.

Tripping him up, making him spill things and generally embarissing him anywhere and everywhere he went and still he had no idea it was her. Although he was catching on; all afternoon he stayed in one place and had nothing around him that could embarrass him so she needed to up her game and think of something bigger that would really get him annoyed.

She was walking along next to the water watching as the fish made bubbles come to the surface.

She used to love the water and had always wished when she was little of becoming a mermaid. This all changed when she became older and her mum had died; by being drowned. She had hated the water and in her mind always would now because it took something from her. It took her mum and her mum loved the water. They used to spend hours in it together back where they used to live.

Rikki picked up a rock and chucked it in the water as hard as she could to show it that she hated it before walking off in the direction on the juicenet.

She saw Emma and Cleo just about to enter, so she ran up to them.

" Hey guys! " she shouted as she ran up behind them.

" Oh hey Rikki " Cleo replied. Emma just looked at her and smiled.

Rikki suddenly out of nowhere burst out into a huge smile and looked at them.

" What's got you so happy? " Emma asked curious of why Rikki suddenly felt the need to grin.

" Oh you know .. stuff " she said fidling with her bracelet.

" You mean .. you have had fun all day embarassing Zane and getting your revenge. Yeh we know about that, we saw some of it and now everyones talking about Zane. That's mean and now he's embarassed can you please stop! " Cleo said explaining properly and pleaded that her new friend gave up now.

" Me? Revenge? All day? Zane? Oh come on Cleo, Why would i do a thing like that? " she asked sarcastically before walking past them and over to the beads; the entrance to the Juicenet.

They laughed as they walked up to her and smiled.

" Me? Cleo, I'm upset with you now " she laughed as she ran into the Juicenet and up to the bar. There Wilfred was waiting to take her order.

Emma and Cleo turned around as they heard Zane speed in on his new zodiac and up to the dock where someone had left there speedboat.

" Oh god Em! What shall we do? " Cleo asked scared.

" I no " Emma said as she walked over to the beads and shouted " Rikki! Zane! Here! Now! On the dock!"

Rikki stopped talking to Wilfred and turned around rubbing her hands together with an evil grin.

" Wonderful "

Rikki walked outside and stared at him.

Emma and Cleo said good luck before watching Rikki.

She ran over to the water took of her shoes and dived in and under making sure Zane didn't see her.

Emma and Cleo walked into the Juicenet and sat in their booth talking about Rikki.

Meanwhile with Rikki!

She kicked her legs ( not a mermaid yet ) and swam under the peer and then rose to the surface.

She was just a few feet away from him, yet he couldn't see her as she was in the dark shadows.

Zane had just refilled his boat with fuel and put the keys in the engine to start driving off again.

He turned around to pull up his anchor and at this moment Rikki dived forward without thinking and grabbed his keys.

She was sure to dive down again quickly so all Zane could see were ripples of the water.

She swan right down to the bottom of the dock and hid the keys under a little bit of sand, but not too much so that if he decided to come swimming he would see them.

Zane had heard the water and had noticed his keys were gone.

" What the hell? " he asked confused and annoyed as he wanted to get going again. " Where are my keys? "

He began searching around his boat looking for them, just incase he hadn't put them in properly and they had simply fallen out.

" Where are they god damn it! " he shouted hitting his boat.

Rikki was still down there. She didn't need to come up for air as her mum had taught her how to hold her breath properly. Shame she couldn't have held it long enough to keep herself alive. Rikki then remembered what the water had taken from her and swam to the surface far away from Zane but still within view.

She had annoyed him a lot and this made her happy.

She didn't care if she annoyed him, she loves annoying people.

Zane however didn't like getting annoyed and angry and took out his phone and dialed a number.

He got of his boat and stood on the peer looking for someone who could have done it.

" Hello? " the person on the other end of the line asked.

" Hey Nate it's Zane. Look I've had enough of this, get me some ropes and meet me outside school Monday "

" Ok I'll be there " he said before hanging up on Zane.

There was a sudden chill in the air and Rikki was getting upset about the water thing and her mum so she swam over to the side of the water and got out.

Zane began walking up to the Juicenet and saw Cleo and Kate; a girl Zane used to date. They were looking at him and laughing.

It popped in his mind. Cleo!

Cleo had done all those things to him. I mean she had a good reason after what he did to Rikki. But then surely it would be Emma and Cleo, not Cleo and Kate.

O well he thought.

" That's it Cleo! Prepere for your revenge and biggest embarassment ever! " he said before walking off in a huff back to his home.

Rikki walked into the Juicenet, forgetting that she was soaking wet.

" OH MY GOD! " Lewis called from the booth he was sitting at with Emma.

Emma looked around and saw her. " Rikki what happened? " she asked.

" What did you do? " he said picking off a bit of seaweed from her head.

" It's called revenge Lewis " she said sarcastically. " And it was fun! " she said before running out and running home.

At school on Monday

Zane and Nate were talking in front of the school car park.

" Ok, so you know what your gonna do? " Zane asked Nate.

" Yeh mate this is gonna be so cool, but remeber .. shes fit " Nate replied before clicking his fingers at Zane and walking off, shoving the ropes in his bag.

Rikki arrived at school after her dad dropped her off and she walked past Zane smirking at him.

She walked on the grass to go and meet the guys.

Everyone was in groups on the grass really excited about what was happening later today. The annual school dance!

What were they going to wear?

Who are they going with?

How were they getting there?

Rikki was annoyed as she had always hated school dances, she thought they were sappy and pathetic.

She was texting her dad and wasn't watching were she was going.

' Wack '

She bumped into Nate.

" Oi! Watch it! " he said as he turned and looked at Rikki. " What is it with chicks these days? Have they all turned blind? Dont watch where ya going! "

" You watch it you prick! " she replied back, she sent her text and put her phone away in her bag.

Everyone looked at her as she replied to Nate. They gathered round them and watched.

" What did you just say? " He asked shocked at her cumback. " Are you awnsering me back? "

" Well .. what do you think I'm doing? What is it with guys these day have they all turned thick? " she replied sarcastiacally with a smirk.

Zane had come over and on hearing her reply laughed.

Nate rolled his eyes " Zane. Shut up! " he spat.

Rikki stared at Zane. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought. They just stood there staring at each other.

Nate rolled his eyes and returned to Rikki.

" What did you just say? "

She rolled her eyes. " Why? Deaf aswell are you? "

Everyone laughed.

Nate got really angry and started punching his other hand.

" I don't normally do this but as seen as your not a proper girl I'll have no problem with it " Nate smirked expecting Rikki to get scared and back down.

" Bring. It. On " she said.

Nate was shocked.

Everyone on the grass had gathered round at that point, eager to see what would happen.

Zane realised Nate was going to have a fight with Rikki and stood in front of him.

" Look mate, I no you don't like her but do you really wanna be known as the girl basher of the school. No don't think so and besides we've got stuff to do, Remember! " Zane said trying to get Nate to realise.

Rikki and Nate didn't stop glaring at each other until Rikki heard Zane say he had 'stuff' to do.

" Well how about you get out the way " he said pushing Zane back to the crowd.

FIGHT!!

Emma, Cleo and Lewis had been waiting for Rikki for 10 minutes and when they heard ' FIGHT! ' they just had to go and see who it was.

They ran over and saw Kate.

" Hey Kate! " Emma shouted. " What's going on? "

" Rikki and Nate are having a fight! " she said before running off to see it.

" Nate? " Emma asked, " Why Nate? "

" I dunno, but i wanna see! " Lewis added before following Kate and running to the front of the crowd to see.

" Oh my god! " Emma shouted.

Emma and Cleo rolled their eyes and went after Lewis.

" Lewis?! " Emma shouted at him giving him evil daggers in her eyes.

" What the hell are you doing? " she asked again.

" What? Oh come on Emma! How many times has this happened? You know a fight beetween a girl and a boy! And a fight beetween my friend Rikki! Never!! " he shouted over the crowd before returning to joining in shouting Fight! Fight! Fight!

Emma just crossed her arms and watched Rikki.

Rikki chucked her bag to the side and Nate did the same.

Max and his friends had also come up behind Nate and stood there.

...

And there you go !!

Sorry it's been so long! And thanks to all the reviews i got!

Review now or you'll never know what will happen. It's not exactly hard!

Next chapter will be on soon!!


	8. The Mistake

Hey guys,

Im finally finished with this chapter!

Sorry i took so long .. i got 3 baby guinea pigs at the weekend and ive been with them or looking at them for ages.

I got them from Wiggly Pigs and its fantastic ... i got 3 for basically free, you dont have to pay for them you just give a donation! :) Wicked or what?!

So if any of you want some guinea pigs send me a message! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own H20: Just add water although i wish i did.

Ok here goes .....

The Mistake

Rikki and Nate were now in the middle of a very large circle surrounding them.

They stood there and just stared at each other.

A caller from the crowd shouted, " Are you gonna fight or what? "

Nate shushed everybedy before saying. " Yeh we are! "

Nate suddenly swung for Rikki with a very tight angry fist, unfortunately for him she ducked and he missed.

" Ha is that all you got? " Rikki asked laughing along with the rest of the crowd.

Nate got up all embaressed.

" Ok little lady, show me what you got? "

" Oh dont worry, I plan to " she smirked.

Just then at that very moment she got him laughing, that was her chance, she wacked him round the face with her fist and he fell to the floor.

" Oooo " The crowd yelled.

Nate layed on the floor for a little and thats when Rikki decided to have a little fun of her own.

She waited until he managed to get to his feet before she jumped, swinging her leg in the air and wacking him in the face. This knocked him to the floor again.

The final thing she decided to do before walking off was to kick him hard and directly in the area of a boy that shoud NOT be kicked.

She then was called over by a person in the crowd she went to see them.

Nate thought this would be his chance to once and for all show her who was boss but it didnt work out that way.

As he got up he swung round with his fist only to find Max grab hold of it and squeeze it tight.

" Oh hey Nate " Max said.

Zane then noticed 'Max' was here and suddenly paid attention.

" Didn't I tell you to stay away from my girl? " he said.

" Erm .. yeh "

Zane now got extremely jealous and hated Max's guts.

While Max and his friends had a little fight of their own with Nate.

Rikki looked up at Zane and noticed how beautiful his eyes were.

They were staring at each other for what had seemed like minutes but only turned out to be seconds and it was suddenly broken into by Max.

" Come on Rikki lets leave these floppers to themselves " He said as he waited for Rikki.

She stared at Zane and her face said a kind of sorry to him.

She then grabbed her bag and walked of with Max.

" Good fighting Rikki! You're the best! " he said as he put an arm round Rikki and they walked away.

Everyone in the crowd burst out laughing at Nate and walked away, leaving him very embarrissed.

" Shes good! " Lewis said shocked at how she could fight.

" I no, I never thought a girl would be able to fight like that! AND win! " Cleo added.

" Yes i agree and as much as i would like to hang around talking about how one of my best friends had a pretty brutal fight against a classmate who is full of himself and then looks like shes going out with Max, I have to go to class " Emma added before holding her head high and walking off.

" Ok well I guess I better go with her I mean she's in my science " Lewis said.

" Yeh and I better go find Rikki and wish her congrats on the fight "

" Yeh but don't get her into fighting because I could guess I would be on the recieving side and that i do Not want! " he said before running of after Emma.

" Yeh I guess " Cleo said to herself before running off in the direction of Max and what she could see was his friends.

She found Rikki sitting on a bench with Max and he was smoking. Rikki started coughing because of the smell.

" You ok babes? " he asked.

" Erm .. yeh I am , have you seen Cleo ? " She asked.

" No anyways, you dont wanna go class, we dont so you can stay here with me " he replied not caring really about Rikki.

Cleo began walking over to them. She suddenly went into a coughing fit after hearing that Max was going to make Rikki skip class.

Rikki saw Cleo and saw her looking at her strangely. She finally caught on.

" Oh no Cleo! " She said as she ran up to her. " Are you ok? " She asked.

" (cough, cough ) "

" Oh Max I gotta go I'll see you later "

" Wait Rikki! No! " he shouted.

But before he could have a word in she was running with Cleo to class.

" Oh My God Rikki! How long does It take you to catch on? "

" Sorry but I didn't no you were even there "

" Yeh ok. Well you didn't really look like you wanted to stay. So I got you out of it "

" Yeh Thanks "

" I'm not being mean Rikki but I really don't think that Max is the kind of person you should be hanging around with "

" Oh Thankgod you said so! I really dont like having loads of friends and I mean only just moving here and getting into a fight, and besides I promised my dad I would get above a C this year and missing classes with Max isn't going to help "

" Good! "

" So what do I do? "

" Well, Me, Lewis and Emma will take turns on getting you out of things "

" Ok, you guys are the best "

" Yeh , well lets go to class "

" Max is in our sciene isn't he? "

" Erm ...... ( thought for a while ) yes he sits behind me "

" And next to me " she said disappointed.

" Ok how could you not no that? " she asked confused.

" Come on Cleo, like I pay attention. I could sit next to a dog and not notice in science "

" True "

" So .. "

" So like he said he doesn't go to classes so he wont be there! "

" Ok your right "

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" Lets go babe ! " Cleo said as she linked Rikki's arm and walked off.

In science it had been 58 minutes and Max had come in half way through and sat next to Rikki.

He was next to her on the second bench, Cleo on the first and Zane was behind them.

Max was rubbing Rikki up and down on the leg and she was sitting there practically on his lap.

Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnngg!!!!!!!!!

The bell went and the class left.

Rikki got up and went out as fast as she could but got caught in the door block.

" Hey babes " Max said cuddling her from the back.

" Hey Max " she replied desperately trying to get out.

" So Rik what happened to you before? What was with that chick?"

" Oh Cleo, she got sick by your smoking!"

Finally the door block went out to lunch and Rikki ran out to get her bag.

" So coming to lunch wit us ?" Max asked.

" Yeh erm . . I've gotta go meet Emma and Lewis maybe tomorrow "

" Cleo back here now " Mr Allen called from inside.

Cleo was dragged back in and was being yelled at.

Zane, Rikki and Max were all waiting for her. Although she didn't no why Max was even there after she said she was going with Emma and Lewis.

" Erm .. Zane how about you leave me and Rikki alone " Max said.

Zane looked at Rikki and he could tell in her eyes she was saying no.

" Er No! "

" Zane! Go! " Max shouted.

" No I am waiting for Cleo " he shouted.

" Why? " Rikki asked curious.

" I wanna ask her about something so back of Maxxey "

" What? "

" Oh god! Look heres Cleo " Rikki shouted before a fight would start out as she new they were both just as stubborn as she was.

" Cleo I wanna speak to you alone " Zane got in first.

" Ok erm ... I'll see you guys later yeh? "

" Cleo?? " Rikki asked praying her not to leave her with Max.

" Oh erm .. Sorry, Emma and Lewis are meeting us at the bottom of the stairs ready for lunch"

" Ok " Rikki said before running off and stopping at the door.

" Oh and It's Rikki not Rik " she said before she ran off out of site.

Zane laughed as she had humiliated Max.

" Hi Max what are you here for? " Cleo asked.

" Hello Max come with me " Mr Allen said leading him away.

Zane lead Cleo into the science room before turning and looking at her.

" So what did you want? "Cleo asked.

" To get revenge "

" What? "

He grabbed Cleo and with a bit of a struggle tied her to the bench she works on.

" Zane what are you doing? "

" This and by the way .. I want my keys back! " he said before running out and leaving her there.

What he didnt no is that it would go seriously wrong.

.........................................

.........................................

..........................................

( Oh i wont be that mean, Ill tell you what happens )

.........................................

Cleo screamed and screamed but no one came to her rescue.

She struggled so much yanking the bench but what she didn't no was that she would pay for doing that.

She was getting told off for not putting away her equipment and now she would wish she did.

On the bench there was a bunsen burner and a Flammabelle liquid, both together equal fire.

She shook the bench so much that she spilt the liquid.

In the path of the heat.

' Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'

" HELP ME "

....

And there you go!

What will happen?

Did someone scare Cleo?

Did someone come back?

Wheres Max when shes screaming?

What will happen to Cleo?

If you want to find out I want reviews!

Ps. Thanks to all you who review! You guys are the best!!!!!!

Luv ya!!!!!!!!


	9. The Worst

"Ahh "

" Help Me! " She screamed.

Cleo was still tied to the bench in the science room that Zane had left her in to get his revenge.

Cleo didn't exactly fight back to Zane when he was tying her up becasue she thought it was probally just some joke he was playing on her because she was there or maybe Nate had planned it as seen as she was friends with Rikki and Nate didnt exactlly like her at the moment.

She was still tied to the bench by a rope.

It was a thick rope with a chunky knot. It looks like it's easy enough to undo. That was SO not the case.

Cleo panicked as usual after she had realised this wasn't some kind of joke as Zane hadn't been back in 20minutes but with all the screaming she was doing she was wondering to herself where Max and Mr Allen were because the other science rooms where just down the hallway and you could hear people talking when they were downstairs from her room.

Why? She thought.

As Cleo panicked she shook the table many times trying to relieve herself from the grip of the ropes but as she did so she knocked over the glass on the table causing there to be a large smash and her to scream.

" Oh My god! " She screamed as shattered glass fell on the table just above her head.

" Ok Cleo calm down were going to be fine. Everything will be fine. " She spoke calmly trying to get her to calm down so she could think properly.

As she was thinking of ways to get out and trying to reach for things such as rulers and scissors to try and break the ropes. What she didnt realise was that when the glass had smashed she had split the flammabelle liquid all over bunsen burner which was still on. As the bottle had warned that if the two crossed paths fire would arise.

While Cleo was leaning over trying to reach a ruler which was out of her reach she was yanking on the table causing the liquid to roll around in the heats path and within seconds the table went up in flames.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh " She screamed.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh HELP ME !! " She screamed again now facing the roaring fire just above her head.

" Shit! Zane, Emma, Rikki, Mr Allen! " She called trying to get someons attention. But soon her screams would be hard to here because the fire alarms went off.

Beeeeeeeeeep !!!

The contiuos bell went off so that it could warn the people to get out and luckily most of the students were out on the grass as it was lunch time.

The teachers all came rushing out of the staff room gathering students as they went along.

The school had a fire plan that existed of lines.

But because the two upper years were away that left Rikki's year to do the looking out for the 2 lower years.

The children and teachers of Gold Coast school were now all evacuated. Well all except Cleo.

There were four lines.

Emma at the beginning of the first.

Lewis at the beginning of the second.

Rikki the third and Zane the fourth.

All the rest of the students had to join in one of the lines.

Emma's line was in complete silence like it was supposed to be because she was head girl of the school everyone listened to her.

Lewis' line was half in control but a few students at the back were a bit naughty.

Rikki's line was a complete mess with students screaming, running around, throwing things.

Zanes was all boys and they were just standing there like boys do.

The names were called one by one.

Emma ........... here.

Lewis ............. here.

Rikki ..............here.

Zane .............. here.

Nate ..............here.

Max ................here.

Cleo ................

Cleo ................

CLEO!!!!

Nothing.

" Where's Cleo people? " Gemima called.

" WHERE'S CLEO? "

" Oh no " Zane whispered. Rikki heard.

" What do you mean oh no? "She asked.

" Cleo's in the science lab "

" What?!!! " She screamed.

" What is it Rikki? " Gemima asked.

" It's Cleo she's in the science lab " She whispered before she pushed passed Gemima and ran towards the school.

She somehow managed to dodge all 1o firemen and the 5 policemen on scene and even the 2 ambulances waiting out back. But she did.

All 15 people tried to grab Rikki and many succeded but she pulled out of the grip and continued running towards the entrance doors.

She got there and ran in and everyone went silent.

Bang!

As soon as the door closed behind her a explosion went of throwing all firemen around the building back killing some people in the process.

Then another and then another.

Three explosions all after the other.

Rikki however was un hurt as she had got just out of the way when the explosions happened and she had hid in a classroom nearby.

The smoke was getting to much for her to handle so she pulled off her sweater vest and covered her mouth with it.

Then she carried on climbing around trying to get to Cleo's science room.

She managed to get there before an explosion had gone off agan dowstairs and she ran along the corridor to the door which was no longer there.

She stopped in her tracks as she saw the whole of the room was in flames and the walls and doors no longer existed.

She saw the tap nearby and ran over to it reluctelntly and she turned it on. She then remembered her reason and ran out of the room only to then see a very faint plait of dark brown curly hair lying on the floor behind the corridor exit.

Rikki ran out to find Cleo burnt and unconcious lying at the top of the stairs her hand with rope burns on them and her clothes had been burnt off.

Rikki kneeled down next to Cleo and stroked her hair and slowly reached under her back and supported it.

She then stood up and slowly picked Cleo up in the process.

She carried Cleo down those stairs as she knew it was the closest way to the exit than going back to the entrance she came in by.

She managed to carry her all the way down the stairs and as she walked past the stairs the room were she had just come from collapsed causing Rikki to be flung with Cleo all the way down the corridor.

Rikki laid on the floor for a little before she finally found her strenth and slowly pulled up her head. Only to find Cleo now covered with debree.

Rikki coughed and coughed as the smoke had come far to much to handle and she took of her sweater vest and put it arounds Cleo's mouth as she thought that if she wanted to save her she might aswell do the best job that she can.

Rikki picked her up again and made it down the corridor only to jump to the ground as another explosion went off in front of her and she realised that it was far to dangerous to go that way so she turned into the nearest classroom and struggled over to the window.

She laid Cleo down slowly on the desk and made sure she was comfy looking.

She walked over to the window and the firemen who were now standing back looking at all the windows to see if she had made it saw her and called out.

" Shes there! " One called and all avalable firemen ran over to the window that she slowly pushed open with the last of her strenth.

Rikki slowly turned around and picked up Cleo.

She turned back to the policemen and handed her to them so atleast she would be safe.

She then watched them run off with her in their arms over to the nearest ambulance which was now started and awaiting her to get to the hospital.

Rikki collapssed at the window and the firemen were calling her name.

The floor above her was begging to crumble and the firemen could hear that.

" Quick men get her out now! " He shouted.

They quickly reached in and pulled her out in the knick of time because as soon as she was pulled out it exploded one more time.

Cleo's ambulance had already gone and as soon as Rikki was loaded in she was away at top spead.

At the hospital things were getting worse.

They nurses, surgeons and doctors were trying to get oxygen into the girls lungs but it was obvious that they had taken in to much smoke and the oxygen just wasnt getting through.

They had also put the girls on cardiographs to measure there heart beats and at the moment the were very faint.

10 minutes had passed and there was a faint beep that appeared.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Cleo's heart rate started but Rikki's didn't.

Cleo's body was slowly starting to take in the oxygen it needed to work and her heart beat was slowly getting stronger.

They gave Cleo many injections and Slowly Rikkis cardiograph came on.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

After 3 hours in the hospital Cleo woke up slowly and looked around her room.

As her eyes adjusted to the new surroundings they bumped into Rikki who was lying there completely out of action.

She listened to Rikki's cardiograph as it slowly beeped.

Beep. Beep. Beeep. Beeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeep Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

It started getting longer and longer and the beeps were slowing down.

" Rikki? Rikki are you alright? Rikki! Help! Help " She screamed.

All the members of staff ran in and over to Rikki.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Cleo was crying her eyes out.

" Shock 800 " The doctor cried as he shocked Rikki once.

" Shock 900 " He said again.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

" Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

She screamed and screamed and she got up and ran over to Rikki shaking her vigourously.

" Wake up! Dont leave me now! I should be going me not you! Wake up Rikki! "

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

The longest beep followed and Cleo fell unconcious to the floor.

Done!

Now this took me ages to write and i got 3 revies for my last chapter and to be honest if thats all im going to get than this WILL be the LAST ever chapter I write on H20 so if you dont review no more will be heard from me!

Bye.


	10. Think!

Ok.

I have been talking to my very funny online friend - H20CasualtyiCarly - and she said that she would die if I didnt update and obviously I dont want that to happen so ...

I have written this because she asked AND her story was the best EVER! and she updated like 4 chapters a day which is SO awsome!!

So here goes ..

BTW i dont own H20:Just add water.

**Chapter 10: The news**

Previously:

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

The longest beep followed and Cleo fell to the floor unconcious.

Now:

It had been 2 hours since Cleo had fallen to the floor unconcious and since then the nurses have stripped her bed, given her clean gowns because they were all wet and covered in sweat and have given her a room all to herself.

She awoke to see a room with chairs all around the bed but no-one sitting in them.

She looked around to see brightly coloured flowers in vases on her bedside tables and used tissues filling up the whole bin and packets and boxes on the floor and chairs it was raining outside and it was dark in the room. There were bags and jackets still on the chairs but the thing was that she didnt know where she was!

Cleo slowly lifted her head and body up and sat with her legs swinging on the side of bed. She had a large frown on her face as she looked around her room.

She rocognised Emmas, Lewis's coats on the back of the chairs but there was someones missing.

Rikki!

Cleo heard a long .. 'no not possible' outside her room so she slowly stood balancing herself and trying to not to let anyone know she was up and she walked over to the small window which had wooden blinds on it, obviously for some kind of privacy. She slowly pulled one of the blinds down and looked out to see Emma with very tear strained eyes and hands full of tissues and Lewis who was looking on the floor completely unaware of what was happening around him. He was edging from foot to foot which he only did when he was nervous. She looked a little bit further to her left and saw three of her teachers having an argument with a nurse and doctor and a security guard.

' Why are you three here?' She asked herself.

She was quietly watching them when she heard a voice behind her.

She recognised that voice as Rikki's ....... she listened as she turned around to see a kind of see-through Rikki hovering by the window.

'Rikki?'

'Hey Cleo'

'Rikki where are you? Why are you floating?'

'Im somewhere very white and peacefull Cleo, I dont have any idea where

I am or why im floating, but I cant touch anything or feel anything.'

Cleo being curious asked her this: "Are you de - de - dead?"

Rikki turned very pale and she said quickly as if in a rush to get away from someone 'Not yet' and she looked to the door and dissapeared in a light.

Am I dreaming? She thought.

She went over to the window again but this time no-one was there. There was nothing there. No people. No furniture. Nothing.

Cleo panicked and became very sweaty.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! she screamed.

But this time she awoke in the same hospital room but with people sitting in the chairs and rain and cold outside but ... There were people running around her as she continued to scream.

She saw Emma, Lewis and Zane at the back of the room staring at her with compete panick and fear all over their faces.

The next thing that was felt was a sharp needle implanted in her arm and then everything went dark again. Back into the world of darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------

'Ok. Shes out again' One of the doctors said while holding the sharp needle that had been put in her arm.

'Is she ok? I mean that doesnt hurt her does it?' Emma said with complete fear in her eyes.

The teacher, Gemima, had gone over to Emma and held her in her arms ' Shes fine Emma' she reassured.

'So your the expert now are you?!' Emma shouted back.

Emma was not one to be rude but when it came to something or someone she loves she can be Extremely rude when she doesnt get told what she wants.

'Well no bu-' Gemima begun but was interuptted.

'No your not and if the school was properly organised none of this would have happened to Cleo or Rikki!!. So dont you dare tell me anything about what is going to happen because I wasnt asking YOU!!' She shouted before she stormed over to the doctor.

'Emma - ' He started.

'No! Tell me straight. Is this hurting her? Whats happening to her? And why?!' She said calmly.

Zane stood there silently at the back with Lewis and the doctor loooked around at all of them.

'Ok well. Lets go out of this room because Cleo can still hear what she wants to hear and you need to be sitting for this. Now please follow me in silence'

He said as he walked out of the door and over to the bin where he chucked the needle in.

' Ok please sit down'

' Dont you dare try and change the subject' Emma said coldly.

' Emma shut up!' Lewis shouted.

When it came to Cleo he wasnt going to hang around for long when he wanted to know if she was ok.

' WHAT? How dare you tell me what to do!!! This is my best friend were talking about here and to be honest lewis if you were any kind of a friend then you wouldnt have been all worried about the school and such and more about CLEO!!'

' How dare you say that?!. We didnt even know that Cleo was still in the building when Rikki ran in and excuse me! If you were any kind of a friend you wouldnt have automatically ran over to Rikkis line when she went to save Cleo and ordered her line to be completely silent so you could be all smug and happy and show everyone that you had control over everyone. Which you DONT! So stop treating everyone like dirt!!'

'STOP!!!' Zane shouted holding his hands up. ' This is Cleos LIFE were talking about here and you too only care about winning a stupid fight which has nothing to do with the questions you asked Emma and in case you havent noticed the doctor has gone because you dragged him in here and then stopped him from getting to Cleo on time as she had another screaming fit and by the way. This has been the worst one shes had so far as she nearly jumped out of the window saying Rikki was going away and she didnt want her to go! But you wouldnt have known that because you were at each others throats!' He shouted.

They both looked at him with shocked faces.

'Erm .. is she ok?' Emma asked but Lewis was already out the door.

After an hour Emma and Lewis were holding Cleos hands by her bed and Zane was leaning against the wall.

'Why are you here Zane?' Emma asked suddenly aware that Zane never liked or cared about Cleo or Rikki so why is he here at the hospital.

'I erm... we - ... be - ... not - .. ' He mumbled.

'O for crying out loud just say it!!' She shouted.

This woke Cleo up but this time she wasnt screaming she was completely normal.

She got up and walked past Emma who was shouting and Zane and only Lewis saw Cleo but he thought he was dreaming so opened the window and stuck his head out the window until he heard a crash!

'Hey come back here!'

'No. Shes still alive I no it!' Cleo shouted as she ran away from the doctors who thought this was a fit and she ran and ran to the room where she last saw Rikki!

When she ran and pushed and ran and pushed she opened the door and looked inside to see no one there but a bed and blood covered sheets being stripped from the bed were Rikki layed.

She looked pale and she turned to the doctors, Emma, Lewis and Zane and said very loudly

'Where is she?!' She asked.

' She needs my help!'

' She spoke to me!'

' Where is she! '

'Cleo. Shes - shes - shes - ....'

' Downstairs in the lobby ' Zane shouted as he felt something inside him making him look to the window where he saw a floating Rikki saying .. 'please Zane tell her. Dont put her through the pain'

She immediately took off with everybody chasing her and she came to the lobby where she saw a half-naked Rikki with only loose underwear on and a blood covered and burnt up body being lifted and cleaned and there was a bag near by.

'No!!' She shouted.

The cleaners were about to say something when the doctor screamed 'Let her do it!'

The guys looked at him and he said .. 'just watch her'

They all turned there attention to Cleo.

She stood above Rikki and tears fell onto her body.

'What do I need to do Rikki? Please tell me please I can save you!'

By this time someone had called the Press as the fire at the school was only just put out and the press had got hold of Rikkis and Cleos story of friendship and got there quickly as they filmed from beside Cleo and Rikki.

'Help .... me'

'How Rikki. How do I help you?'

'Cleo .. you know deep down in side you... you know I love you'

'I love you to Rikki please I cant think right now just tell me.'

'Im going Cleo you need to hurry p l e aaa ss ee ' Rikkis voice inside Cleos head was getting tired.

'Stay with me Rikki! Dont go'

'Im so ti rr eed'

'I no but you can sleep in a nice warm bed at home with people you love all around you after youve lived a happy life and had lots of fun ok?'

'Ok! Please h urry'

Cleo at this point was crying and three women burst through the door.

' Cleo you know what to do. Think. Think. Think'

The three girls continued to say this while everyone else just watched as Cleo remebered something Rikki had said to her a while ago at the movies.

_You no Cleo. Just like in this movie. If I was dying and needed something to help me fight it I no that it would be you and Lewis and Emma as you have kept me alive all these times. I never felt like this before but I would die for you guys. Even though Lewis annoys me. I would and I hope that if I was dying like the girl in the film all I would need was you guys to help me get through. Ill call it the power of three.'_

Cleo then jumped as she turned to the girls standing by the door.

'The power of three' She said to them as they nodded.

Emma walked over to Rikki and Cleo and they held hands and then put there hands on Rikkis.

The three girls joined next to Cleo and Emma and started chanting. 'The power of three will set you free' Over and over again.

Emma and Cleo then began saying this with the same rythm as the girls who were now holding Rikkis hands to and then Emma and Cleo looked at them as if to ask if they could stop but a they nodded and said ' Shes not back yet'

So they continued chanting and the film crew now filmed in silence as they watched the 6 girls in front of them.

It was then that they stopped and looked as a light shone from above and Rikki awoke slowly and turned to look at them and said ... 'Hey guys '

Then the hospital went dark and ..........................................................

This is really really really random and I have no idea where it came from but .. o well

please review.


	11. Unique

Oh my goodness ... I am so sorry for not updating in like ... forever! Writer's block is seriously annoying and it's not very fun!

So I have absolutely no idea where this story is heading but this is another chapter to add to it.

I have no idea what really happened in this chapter but enjoy :)

_______________________________________________________________________

"Erm ... guys?" Cleo asked breaking the silence.

"Why have the light's gone?" Emma asked as she started to panick.

"When the power of three is used the light used to bring people back is used from the hospital and now it's gone" One of the ladies said.

"Wow. So can we like go now? I'm sick of being in this hospital?" Rikki said speaking up.

Everyone laughed as Rikki's sarcastic self returned. Even though she was dead less than 5 minutes ago.

The lights didn't come back on but Rikki, Cleo and Emma knew where each other were. They felt someone grab them from behind telling them to be quiet. They led them outside and into the light.

"Who are you?" Cleo asked. Her face showing confusion.

"Were unique sister's like you" One of them replied.

"Were _not_ sister's" Rikki awnsered discusted at the idea. "What do you mean unique?"

"Well your going to be unique very soon. You'll see and when you do become unique, you'll know what were talking about" The older lady awnsered.

"Ok?" Cleo asked still not catching on.

"So why are we out here?" Emma asked.

"Because magic was just used in front of a film crew and there not going to let you go that easily" The middle person said. She's the wise one like Emma.

"Oh well thank you but I don't believe in magic. I'm out of here, I've had enough drama for one day" Rikki said sharply as she began walking off.

"You'll see soon" The younger one said again before all three of them ran off down the street.

"Well that was seriously weird" Cleo said as she starting jogging to catch up with Rikki.

"So Rikki how do you feel?" Emma asked as she joined Rikki on the other side of Cleo.

"Er ... ok? Hey shall we go to the docks? I fancy watching some water and annoying people" Rikki asked as she stopped walking.

"Sure" Cleo and Emma replied smiling at a now happy, and 100% alive Rikki.

When they arrived Rikki went and sat on the nearest rock as she watched people.

"What boat is Zane Bennet's?" Rikki asked hoping she could catch him later.

"That red one. You know he was the one that tied me in the science room that I nearly died in in the fire" Cleo told her friends.

"What? They've been investigating that!" Emma shouted as she stood up. "I'm going to kill him!" She shouted.

"No your not Emma. Were going to sabatage him." Rikki smirked.

"Haven't you done enough of that Rikki?" Emma asked sighing once again at Rikki's outrageous idea's.

Rikki sighed before smirking again.

"Well I have but you two haven't. Ok if you help me with this one thing than I wont bother you to again in my plan's!" Rikki pleaded.

"Ok you promise?" Cleo asked.

"Promise" Rikki said holding her hand in the middle of their circle with Cleo's as they waited for Emma.

______________________________________________________________________

"There nearly ready Piper!" Pheobe said as she smiled at the soon to be mermaids.

"What? How do you know that?" Piper asked.

"I can hear them talking. There going to sabatage Zane's boat and it will end up with them being on Mako Island and in that moon pool mom told us about when we were little" Pheobe replied smirking at them as they looked at her shocked.

"Ok than. So what shall we do?" Prue asked as the girls started walking to Zane's boat.

"Wait until there on it. Push it away from the shore and send them on their way. It's not that hard Prue" Pheobe said sharply at her sister's stupidness.

"Oh because it's totally as easy as that Pheebs!" Prue scolded.

"It is Prue. Now let's just watch because I have a date to get to, Piper has work and you have that Andrew guy" Pheobe said calmly.

Piper agreed with her before waiting for the girls to climb on the boat.

"He's actually called Andy" Prue muttered as they watched.

"Ssshh"

"There on!" She yelled once they were all on and in an instance Prue pushed them away from the dock with a flick of her hand.

"Good. Now let's let destiny do it's job" Pheobe said as she walked away.

Prue and Piper smiled at themselves before following Pheobe back to their car parked on the side walk.

______________________________________________________________________

"Oh my goodness, Rikki!" Cleo shouted as they slowly drifted further and further out to sea.

"Calm down Cleo. It'll be fine. Your such a baby sometime's. Look there's an island over there we'll go there and then phone our parent's to pick us up" Rikki told them calmly as she turned on the engine.

"Do you even know how to drive the boat?" Emma asked, as usual being the paranoid one.

"Yes. I did it all the time with my dad back home. Now stop panicking and let's go!" Rikki shouted as she started the boat on a slow speed but gradually picked up the pace and sped across the ocean to the island in front of her.

When they arrived they collapsed on the beach after pulling the boat up.

"This was so not what I sighned up for!" Cleo moaned as she slumped in the sand sulking.

"Just shut up and try and ring someone" Rikki roared annoyed with Cleo's constant whining.

"Sorry" She said holding her arms up in fake surrender.

They stayed there for about an hour trying to ring someone but with no success.

"It isn't working!" Cleo cried as she sobbed into Emma's chest.

Rikki sighed as night fall started creeping closer.

"Well someone must have noticed were missing. Now come on it looks like it's going to rain. Let's find a cave or something to shelter out the way of it" Emma said helping Cleo and Rikki up of the soft sand.

"What about Zane's boat?" Rikki asked standing still.

"It'll be there in the morning and we'll come back down and get it" Emma said as she started walking off with a crying Cleo.

They explored for about 20 minutes before they got tired and sat down at the top of a cave.

"Well, I'm not going down there" Cleo said as she held up her hand to them. "I refuse! We could be stranded down there for ages and that's not a risk, I'm willing to take for the sake of getting wet!" Cleo explained as she stood up in outrage. However her swift movement was enough to send her flying down the hole she refused to go down.

"Cleo! Cleo are you alright?" Emma shouted as she started to panick.

"Yep just peachy!" Cleo teased as she held her leg in pain.

Rikki laughed slightly as Emma glared at her.

"This is not funny! It's all your fault!" Emma claimed as she slid down the hole after Cleo. She bumped into her. There was a huge thunder clap and Rikki was soon down there with them.

"RIKKI!" Emma shouted.

"You know Emma you really need to calm down. Your not going to get a boyfriend. E.g Byron. If your so panicky and mommy all the time. Live a little!" Rikki commented as she stood up and started walking around the cave.

"It's final! Were going to die down here and there's nothing we can do about it!" Cleo sobbed as she held her leg.

"Is your leg ok?" Emma asked ignoring her comment.

"Yeah. It's ok. So what are we going to do ... Rikki?" She asked when she noticed Rikki was no longer with them.

Emma stood up as she helped Cleo up and walked over to the little hole that Rikki was seen hovering around. They climbed through and stood on the other side. But stopped arrubtly when they saw Rikki ...

"RIKKI!"

______________________________________________________________________

There you go - please review and tell me what you want to happen in this story? Ever since H20 has no new series I'm loosing this story and I need help with ideas etc. Please help or I'll just end the story with them becoming mermaids?

Review :)


	12. The Transformation

_Hey guys,_

_I have not updated this story in forever and I am so sorry about this. I wrote this when I was new to fan fiction and that was so long ago. It makes me cringe reading back over this. It's awful! But, I felt bad for not updating so here's the next chapter for you :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own H20: Just Add Water or Mermaids**_

_Enjoy, x_

* * *

Emma and Cleo screamed as they saw Rikki being sucked under the water, which was steaming and bubbling. She was screaming as she struggled to keep her head above the water. Her arms being flung everywhere and her legs kicking at a constant pace. Cleo was crying and Emma automatically went into panic mode. She flung off her flip flops and dived in the water.

"Emma!" Cleo screamed as the tears poured down her face. Now she had lost both of her friends and she could do nothing. She wouldn't go in the water because she couldn't swim, she was no officially alone.

"Cleo, help me! Her leg is getting caught, I need you to hold her head above the water whilst I try and break the string!" Emma cried as she gulped down sea water. Rikki had stopped screaming and struggling now and the water was calming down a little. Cleo panicked as she backed away from the water.

"Emma, I can't do that. You know I can't swim. I'd just be more panic for you" Cleo whispered as she held herself, her shaking form starting to feel the cold. She looked up above the cave and noticed the volcano form at the top, the full moon was coming into sight and she gasped.

"Cleo please! I won't let anything happen to you! We need you!" Emma persuaded and swam to the side. "Cleo _trust _me. Rikki needs you" Cleo nodded, looking away from the moon. She jumped in the pool and held Rikki's now tired and heavy head above the water, keeping her mouth shut. She was breathing through her nose and trying to keep her own head above the water as her legs paddled below her. She could feel Emma pulling on Rikki's body and then in one sharp motion Rikki floated to the top of the pool, her leg bleeding slightly from the cut of the string.

As the moon appeared above the top of the volcano top the water bubbled and Cleo grabbed both Emma and Rikki, holding onto them tightly.

"Emma?" Cleo asked as Rikki watched the two.

"Obviously I'm meant to be dead. I've already died and now I'm dying again" Rikki moaned.

"Rikki, this isn't funny!" Cleo shouted and Rikki sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry"

Their hands were clasped around each other tightly as the water started bubbling more ferociously and they started screaming as the water pulled them under and entered their mouth, causing them to swallow. They closed their eyes as the currents picked up and tried to keep their heads above the water. Rikki was the first to pulled down into a whirl pool, the water had calmed a little and they let go of each others hands. Just at that moment, Rikki disappeared under the water screaming and Cleo grabbed a hold of Emma, her nails cutting into her through fear.

"Emma! What the hell happened!?" Cleo screamed as the whirl pool increased in size, surrounding the girls as it did so. Cleo was crying as the water got rough and her and Emma were dragged under. Rikki was nowhere in sight and they let go of each others hands as they fought against the water. Once Emma got pulled under, Cleo grabbed her and got whisked away too. They next thing they knew - Everything had gone black.

* * *

3 hours later and it was well into the night. It was around 1 in the morning and the girls had completely disappeared out of the pool. The moon had passed over the top of the moon pool and the girls were separated. Rikki had been washed up onto the beach and was unconscious. She was cut and bleeding and was soaking wet. Emma and Cleo were floating around in the ocean, getting pulled under by the rough currents. As a bright flashing light brightened the world around them Emma's eyes slowly opened. She saw Cleo, struggling to float around 5 foot away from her and she swum over gently. She grabbed Cleo.

"It's OK, Cleo. We're together now" Emma whispered as they hugged each other. They looked towards the bright light and a boat came into view. It had Emma's parents along with Cleo's father and Zane was also present on the boat.

"Emma! Cleo!" A man shouted into a microphone and Emma managed to croak out a small "Yes". The boat came a fraction closer before the man called out to them again. "How many are there?" "Two. Rikki's not here!" She shouted before the water started getting rougher. The parents grabbed the outside of the boat, clinging on and Emma and Cleo screamed. The man reached his hand down to Emma and she pushed Cleo towards the boat. "Get on" She ordered and Cleo nodded. She grabbed the mans hand and he pulled her out of the water. She was so cold she was blue and was shivering uncontrollably. Two men grabbed her and carried her quickly inside, covering her in many blankets and wrapping her up by the radiator. The gave her food and slapped her gently, warming her up. Her father crouched down next to her, holding her hands as she shivered.

Meanwhile, Emma was reaching out to the man's hand when something grabbed her leg. She screamed as she was dragged under. She looked around frantically and there under the water she was the reflection of a lady.

"You need to look after them Emma, they need you. It's happened. Destiny has caught up with you. You are now magical" It was one of the girls from earlier, in the hospital. She gasped as she reached out to her hand, it pulled her to the top of the water and the man grabbed her; pulling her out of the water he gave her the same treatment as they had done to Cleo, before continuing their search for Rikki.

An hour later and they had retorted to the beach to grab Zane's zodiac, he had jumped off the boat and tied it to the side of the large boat, before jumping back on the boat he heard a soft whimpering. Calling for a torch he lit the path to the whimpering and their he found Rikki, hurt, cold and shivering; much like Cleo and Emma.

"Rikki?" He called as he grabbed her. "Guys help me!" He called and in seconds he was surrounded my men, professional paramedics, helping Rikki onto the boat, where she would get the same treatment, if not more, as Emma and Cleo.

Before entering the boat and getting treated all three girls had passed out and they were now speeding back to the hospital, where the events of last night and yesterday happened. A place they did not wish to be. A place that they would find themselves in very often during the future.

* * *

This was just the start of the many adventures to come. Somethings they were not prepared for. The magic awaits them.

* * *

_There you go :)_

_Finally the next chapter to this story. I hope that you liked it and let me know what you thought. I'm thinking of **ending the story **there because I don't really wish to write H20 anymore. Please let me know what you think._

_Thank you, you have been such amazing readers and I love you all so much. Please review :D_

_I hope you enjoyed this story :D_

_Love,_

_Eloise xx_


End file.
